Current biological research and clinical cell analysis frequently requires the isolation of an individual cell from a group of cells and the transfer of that isolated cell to a desired location (e.g., common 96- or 384-well plates, cell culture dishes, vials, microscope slides, etc.). Ideally, such isolation and transfer should be well controlled, highly efficient, operationally simple, fast to implement and inexpensive. However, for a variety of reasons, none of the approaches available to date are completely satisfactory.
Thus, a new approach is needed for isolating an individual cell from a group of cells and transferring that isolated cell to a desired location.